The World Without Light
by ThePhantomWriter96
Summary: Powers? Why does such a thing exist? Aren't those the type of things that should belong in story books or in medieval times? No, you must be mistaken. Powers can be in any time, any place, anywhere. Power exists, though certain people obtain these powers


**Introduction***

 **Hello, Hello! Welcome. How are ya? I am PhantomWriter welcome to my account! This is my first fanfiction. Before I keep going with this fanfiction I need some reviews and your opinions. I need help from you lovely readers! Oh my gosh … this is embarrassing. I've never posted any of my Fanfics before. This is an AkaKuro Fanfiction. Ratings may ((most likely)) go up to M.**

 **This fanfiction takes place in the futuristic era. It's a bit, just a bit, like Cyberpunk. Just a bit. I'll have link below all of this, so that you can have an idea of what this is and what the setting looks like. If it confuses you please tell me! I will edit this and all that good stuff. If my reviews go up then I'll start updating every week. Updates on the chapters will be on Sunday's. I have school too ya know. If I miss a week update then I'll make it up to you. I promise I will NOT abandon this fanfiction, but that's IF you readers enjoy reading this. Depending on how well this goes I'll probably draw a picture to give you the idea of how the characters look and what not. I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET! Shizuko Yuuya and Junko Daichi belongs to me. The rest of the characters don't! All characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki .**

 **Anywhoo that's about it! I hope you enjoy!**

 **-PhantomWriter**

 **Warning: Contains Yaoi ((homosexual relationship))**

 **P.s. My English isn't so good, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes .**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 ** _"Powers? Why does such a thing exist? Aren't those the type of things that should belong in story books or in medieval times? No, you must be mistaken. Powers can be in any time, any place, anywhere. Power exists, though certain people obtain these powers"_**

 ** _It was 3035 and the world has changed... a lot._**

 ** _A war occurred between Humans and Droids. It was known as the bloodiest, cruelest, longest and saddest war that has ever happened. It wasn't long ago that Japan and America teamed up and made Droids. Droids were made to help people and serve them, but that obviously took a major wrong turn. America sent a dysfunctional Droid back to Japan, so that they could fix it. While fixing the Droid the Droid automatically turned on and attacked the scientist that was working on it, immediately killing the man. The Droids intelligence was far too great, too great to the point of it, The Droid, disconnecting all, more than 7 billion, droids "helping mode", but instead the Droid put them in a different setting making the Droids attack it's owner. A very well-known and Number 1 company in Japan knew about this, but even before it happened. That was the company's plan though... They were the ones controlling the Droids actions. Japans government and America was not aware of the company's plan, but only because that company was Japan's governments favorite and of course they wouldn't accuse their favorite company. That's just the way humans work…_**

 ** _The company was known as the Akashi Corporations. Their abilities in everything was exceptional and they were VERY rich. The company's owner, Akashi Masaomi, has planned the perfect war in history. He wanted the war to happen, so that he could step up and take over Japan and soon the world. He was absolute and he always wins. The war started and Masaomi was indeed entertained. A couple of years later Masaomi has completed his mission in taking over Japan and the World, and has decided he must have an heir to continue his work when he passes. Akashi Shiori was Masaomi's pride and his life. He had a child with the beautiful woman and named the child Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou was the first and the last child Masaomi will have. In Masaomi's opinion, The First Born Son will be the most successful in life. Soon after Akashi turned 6 and on his birthday, December 20_** ** _th_** ** _, his beloved mother passed. Shiori is what kept Akashi happy. His father was very strict and Shiori was his only escape from the cruel world and his father. Her passing crushed Akashi and his father to pieces. Masaomi showed no emotion at her funeral, but for Akashi he didn't know what he would do without his 'light'._**

 ** _"Why, Father?! Why are you just standing there?!" Akashi's voice hoarse_**

 ** _"Father!"_**

 ** _Slap. Akashi held his left cheek and looked up at his father with tears streaming from his eyes down to his chin._**

 ** _"Enough, Seijuurou…! This attitude is unacceptable" Masaomi kneeled down to his son and sighed "I know… I can't believe it either… I'm sorry" Masaomi embraced his son in a warm hug and begin to shake "Father's sad too…" Akashi held his father and cried loudly "Mothers gone … Forever ..!"_**

 ** _Years passed and Akashi was 20… it seems like it's been more than 20 years for Akashi. He matured and changed physically and mentally. It was finally his time to take over. He wasn't nervous or anything he's actually prepared. Akashi has been prepared ever since he was 16. Akashi was a woman killer. Women would try to get their daughters to marry him, but Akashi would always politely decline. Girls described him as Charming, Handsome, and Husband material, but for his clients and assistants he was known as a Workaholic, Cruel-Devilish-Brute, Emperor, God of Death, and King of Hell… but only when he's mad. Now that Akashi is taking over the world has changed even more. Humans would have robot parts or even be half cyborg. As long as they were up-to-date the Human race was fine on its own though most preferred skin and flesh those who wanted power, but didn't have it chose the robot parts. Basically what happened to the Droids was Masaomi stopped the dysfunction in all Droids and saved the world (He planned it all… It was all an act) The Droids became expensive and they became "protection". You would usually see them with police, The Army, FBI, and any other forces._**

 ** _Akashi knocked on his father's door "Father..?" Akashi opened the door and saw his father lying in bed looking out his window "Seijuurou… this is my gift to you. Look, you have this entire world groveling at your feet" Akashi walked over to his father and pulled up a chair to his bed, sitting down and holding his father's hand "Thank you…" Masaomi held his sons hand, tightening his grip and closing his eyes, he smiled "I am sorry, but I have to leave now… Your uncle will be by your side… I love you, my son" Akashi furrowed his eyebrows, creating a line between them "I love you too…thank you… for you have done so much for me…Rest now, Father " Akashi felt his father's grip loosen up. Akashi stayed in the room until his father's hand felt cold._**

 ** _"Seijuurou-sama… you must leave now" The nurse quietly said as she bowed. "Ah… Yes, Okay" Akashi stood up from the chair and put his hands in his pockets and left the room. "Sei-chan!" Akashi looked up and saw his uncle, Shizuko Yuuya, he wasn't really his real uncle Shizuko has just been with him and his father for a while. "Sei-chan, let's go! The world is waiting for us to rule them!" Akashi sighed as Shizuko wrapped his arms around Akashi. Akashi always thought Shizuko was a coward. He didn't even meet his father before he passed, which was his so called best friend. He just wanted money, power, and fame…. That's all, but that's just the beginning of Akashi Seijuurou's life._**

 ** _Akashi was born with a 'power'. He possess manipulation, psychometry, Mind control, but all that is an accessory to his true power, The Emperor Eye. He has the world in his hands INCLUDING the strongest power… or so that's what the humans and Akashi thinks…_**


End file.
